1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for data entry into a postage meter machine, and to an apparatus for franking postal matter and for producing a franking advert mark uniquely allocated to a data center which communicates with the meter to alter the contents of accounting registers in the meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A postage meter machine is utilized for franking postal matter and is equipped with at least one input means, particularly with a chip card write/read unit, an input/output control means and with an output means.
Chip cards are known which comprise a plurality of non-volatile memories, or separately accessible memory areas and a microprocessor in order to transmit data representing different types of information into the postage meter machine and in order to read data out of the postage meter machine.
A postal fee accounting system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,030, corresponding to German OS 39 03 718 includes a write/read unit for chip cards that is connected to a postage meter machine via a control unit. Data about postage meter machine use are written into the chip card, this data being read out later with a personal computer for accounting.
German OS 40 33 164 discloses a metered postage tape system having chip card write/read unit in a common housing. Two memory areas exist in the non-volatile data memory of the chip card, the first memory area containing the current postage credit data and the second memory area containing the data for an individual advertising design (advert mark). The chip card assigned to a user can also be used in a known way for loading or recharging the postage meter machine and has a transport and accounting function for the exchange of data for fee accounting as well as a reloading function for an advertising design. The second memory area for the individual advertising design can be selected in the chip card separately from the first memory area for the postage credit and is only read when needed.
It would be desirable to additionally store accounting data (date, number and value of impressions) in the chip card in order to be able to undertake a chronologically following accounting with a personal computer. However, the storage space of this known chip card is completely occupied by the additional image data, so that no further data can be stored.
This solution is also time-consuming because, after the entry of an identification code for each user, an individual advertising design must be newly loaded from the chip card into the processor system (postage meter) via the serial interface and the old, stored, individual advertising design in the processor system must be replaced by a new, individual advertising design. The data exchange procedure via a serial interface already lasts longer than the data exchange via a parallel interface. The advertising design can thus not be constantly reloaded for every impression. This solution is thus ineffective given a constant or frequent change of users.
Due to the limited storage space that is available on a chip card, a plurality of chip cards simultaneously plugged into a plurality of write/read units would again have to be employed for further data to be entered, this further increasing the time consumed in a data read-out associated with every printing event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,994 discloses a system intended to prevent unauthorized access to use the postage meter machine by inhibiting the postage meter machine given the absence of an identification signal ID and/or after the passage of a predetermined time interval without use. The ID signal can be entered by a chip card, by a personal computer, via modems or can be manually entered into the postage meter machine. The postage meter machine is enabled after a positive comparison with a user identification signal stored in the postage meter machine.
In the aforementioned solutions, the postage meter machines are inhibited for use until the chip card is plugged into a corresponding write/read unit, as a result of which the authorization of the user is initiated.
WO93/05482 corresponding to German OS 41 29 302 proposes a modified solution for incrementing the fee credit in the credit balance memory of postage meter machines on the basis of a chip card that carries a reloading credit that, when subsequently erased, can in turn be removed. In another version, the credit stored in the chip card is debited step-by-step. However, no further data can be fetched from the chip card. A pluggable EPROM is introduced into a permanently installed plug-in socket for the postal fees (postage fee table).
It is standard for service to install the new postage fee values at the customer on the basis of a non-volatile memory module. In addition to the substantial service outlay for this procedure, this may result in the use of an out-of-date postage fee table because of the necessity to replace the table in advance of its effective date, or after its effective date, since, with a large number of meters, every one cannot be installed with a new module on the same day.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,297 discloses a mail-handling apparatus having automatic fee value calculation. A replaceable memory (ROM) contains a postage fee table from which the amount of postage is calculated upon entry of the weight of an item to be mailed and possibly with the entry of further mailing particulars. A disadvantage of this approach is the outlay that arises when, due to a new fee schedule taking effect, the fee values must be modified in the table of the memory. It is not assured that the user of the apparatus will have the replacement of the memory for updating undertaken in time.
When a new schedule of fees takes effect, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,532, corresponding to German OS 28 03 982 proposes a remote valuation for updating the postage fee table stored in postage meter machines. Under remote actuation, the new fee schedule is simultaneously transmitted to a plurality of postage meter machines from a central data station. Such an updating with the new fee schedule, however, assumes that the postage meter machines are turned on at these points in time and can be constantly addressed.
For protection against fraudulent manipulations, U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,849, corresponding to German OS 38 23 719 discloses that a representative character pattern be printed out beginning with a specific date. When examining the mail, the printed date and the character are compared in the Post Office to the pattern that is authorized for this date. An authorization means which comprises a memory means for storing data representing a plurality of character patterns and dates serves the purpose of printing. The data that allocate the representative character pattern to a defined date are updated via a remote valuation with an external selection means when the users of the postage meter machines request a recharging. This security system, however, is restricted to point-to-point networks and cannot be applied to portable postage meter machines that are carried from one location to another (mobile office).
It has thus not been previously possible to update portable postage meter machines, i.e. postage meter machines that are not permanently installed via a telephone network and to secure these against fraudulent manipulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,330 discloses a removable printed circuit board having DIP switches at the address input of a PROM for the selective addressing of a memory sector. Mail differences within special service classes can be economically calculated. Although the storage space for the customer data storage of postal zone tables is thereby significantly reduced, the DIP switches must be manually set.
By contrast, the postage meter machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,735 comprises a rate PROM that can be equipped with a current postal fee table by radio or telephone. The possibility of a non-simultaneous transmission of a postage fee table is achieved on the basis of an individual addressing of each postage meter machine. However, it is complicated to assure that the contacting on the part of the central data center was successful. Another disadvantage is that it is unavoidable that the memories of the postage meter machine are filled with many unnecessary data.
As much data as would be desirable can definitely not be currently stored in a single chip card. Given an increased data processing outlay, however, it would be possible to reduce the total data to a "necessary" data set and to store only the necessary data set in a chip card.
Another way of bypassing the limited storage capacity present on a chip card would be to employ a plurality of chip cards simultaneously plugged into write/read units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,218 discloses an automatic transmission system having a plurality of slots for chip cards that, in addition to employing a chip card for recharging credits and for accounting, whereby the postage fee value to be printed is subtracted from the credit, also simultaneously employs a further chip card for a postage fee table with whose assistance the aforementioned postage fee value is calculated. As a result of the plurality of write/read units, however, the apparatus becomes too large and too expensive.
On the other hand, accounting (debiting) data are already stored in the postage meter machine, but heretofore must additionally be stored in a chip card in order to transport the accounting data to a personal computer equipped with a chip card reader and to print out an accounting log via a printer connected thereto. However, variable printing formats can be produced with an electronic printer in postage meter machines.
It is disclosed in pending German Patent Application P 42 24 955.4 also to realize the printing of lists, for example internal accounting reports about the use of the credit stored in the postage meter machine from the individual cost allocation accounts (a customer may have a plurality of cost allocation accounts), on the basis of electronic printing processes, for example on the basis of a thermal transfer printing process. With these enhanced possibilities, however, the operation of the postage meter machine via the keyboard can easily become so complicated that an unqualified user cannot not undertake it.
Conventional automatic franking machines have input possibilities in order to set values or prescriptions or in order to input commands. Many keys are either used or few keys must be multiply occupied and be sequentially actuated.
In a known postage meter machine commercially available from Francotyp Postalia GmbH, a number is allocated to every advertising design electronically stored in the machine. After the selected number has been fetched by pressing a key, a function key for the function of setting the advert mark is actuated in order to modify the advertising design in accord with the selected number.
Since it is preferable that the outlay for the operating elements should not increase, an inexpensive, faster possibility of operation is required given a simple user interface. a non-authorized user of the postage meter machine should be prevented from fetching the data of other cost allocation accounts merely by pressing a button.